


Dogs are Cute (sort of) but You're Cuter

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan is forced to take a break outside. It's boring until a pretty face passes by catching his attention. He goes to flirt but the man owns a massive dog and he's got an issue with large dogs. It's a trauma ok!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgoshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgoshua/gifts).



> Request: Joshua has a dog and takes it to the park for a walk. Jeonghan falls for him but he is scared of dogs. So, we get a nornally smooth talking Jeonghan trying to hit up Jisoo but he stutters and shivers because of Josh's dog and is a cute mess.

Why Jeonghan was in a park he didn't know? Wait. What was it Seungkwan said in the office?

"Get some fresh air hyung. It'll do you some good. You know not smoking up a chimney during your free time at lunch? Fresh air doesn't kill. Smoking does." He said, hand on his hip eyebrows raised like his mother. And Boo Seungkwan's mother wasn't someone to take lightly.

So Jeonghan was outside. For lunch. For once. And he regretted it. There were dogs. Everywhere. Now he wasn't afraid of all dogs, but the large ones. Being pushed down by a large dog wasn't fun when he was young and it wasn't fun now. No, it was like a trauma.

And the trauma was in full force because he saw some massive dogs walking the park. Without their owners.

But he was distracted by the sight of a long, lean body walking by. The face on that person. Breathtaking really. Long face, big eyes that sparkled, a trick of the light he thought, full plush lips that curled into a smile.

Well Seungkwan was right after all. Being in the park was a breath of fresh air. Jeonghan could flirt on his free time instead of smoke.

Waking towards the pretty face, he stopped abruptly when he heard the guy whistle and yell out, "Noir!" The thing that came towards the pretty man was massive. Running towards his owner the dog had to be at least at waist level like that. If he stood at attention, chest level? Good god.

Jeonghan breathed deep. He could do this. He wasn't going to let some massive dog scare him away from one of the prettiest faces he'd seen in a long time. And he saw his own pretty, handsome mug on a daily basis.

He stopped in front of the kneeling man, a few feet away from the black brown monstrosity. "H-hi," he stuttered. Oh shit. He stuttered. Yoon Jeonghan did not stutter. Not in front of someone he wanted to flirt with. Hell no. He was one of the smoothest devils in the office. The presence of the dog must be scaring him.

"Oh," the big eyed man said, "hi." He smiled at Jeonghan, soothing some of that fear.

"I couldn't help but notice you from a far." Ah yes he was back on his game.

He laughed. "You sure you didn't notice my dog? Noir isn't small. And I don't think I'm eye catching at all."

Jeonghan was going to refute what he said but the dog woofed. The massive animal had a deep voice as well it seemed. Shit, he could feel himself quivering slightly in his designer oxfords. "N-no. Defintely y-." Clearing his throat, "No. I definitely was caught by you."

The man smiled at him sweetly as his dog butted his large head against his stomach. "Is that a good thing? Me catching your eye?" He asked as he rose.

"Y-yea." Taking a minor step back, hoping the other wouldn't notice, he continued. Fuck the stuttering. Damn the trauma and the dog. "If you know, if you're free. Want to get a drink? Coffee? Smoothie? On me." Jeonghan wanted to keep inching back as the dog jumped around, seeking his owner's attention

The guy smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "I don't go out with strangers. And are you ok? You're sweating kind of heavily?"

"I'm-" the dog woofed again startling him, "m'fine totally fine." Jeonghan eyed the dog nervously. "The name is Yoon Jeonghan. See? Now I'm not a stranger," he squeaked out.

Raising his eyebrows, "I'm Joshua. Hong Joshua." He followed Jeonghan's line of sight, "Is my dog making you nervous? Are you afraid? I can leave if he's making you scared?"

"No!" Jeonghan shouted, letting out a tiny screech as Noir barked in response. "No, totally great."

Joshua snickered, putting his hand up to cover his mouth. "Ok. So you're definitely afraid of Noir but you're not leaving?" He shook his head. "Why?"

Blurting out, "You're super pretty and I'd really like to take you out on a coffee date or something. I haven't seen such a pretty person in a long time and please!" Ah fuck. What did he just do?

Joshua looked taken aback. "Wow. Well thank you. I've never had anyone quite compliment me like that. But do you think you'd be ok with Noir? I don't think I'd be ok with going out on a coffee date, even if it's just the one, with someone who's clearly afraid."

God. Jeonghan knew he was going to say something stupid just about right now. "I can deal with Noir! Really I can. More exposure will calm me right down!"

Fuck. He just implied that he wanted more than one date possibly. Fuck. Like that wasn't just the tad bit creepy since he only saw Joshua just now.

Joshua stared at him, long and hard before nodding. "Ok. I guess one date wouldn't hurt. I can leave Noir at home. Shouldn't make you completely afraid to flirt with me some more, cute as the stuttering was."

Jeonghan fist pumped mentally. Wait. Stuttering. Did Joshua just say stuttering and cute in the same sentence? "Hey, I didn't-"

He came up to Jeonghan abruptly, shushing him with a finger on Jeonghan's lips. "It's ok. It was cute. If we hit it off I'll make sure to bring Noir around to get you used to him. The stuttering will be cute. And I'll show you that Noir is the biggest softie ever."

Joshua winked at him. That wink gave him butterflies. Fuck, he thought. Then the spell was broken by Noir barking, scaring Jeonghan once again.


End file.
